Untitled
by Serpent Mistress
Summary: Scully and Mulder in high school. Urgh, that sounds so dorky. Ah, well. Give it a chance, will you?


**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Scully and Mulder in high school. Urgh, that sounds so dorky. Ah, well. Give it a chance, will you?  
**Notes:** Thus far, I have only seen up to Colony in the TV series. By the time I'm finished, I will have probably seen a lot more. But I'm laying down the foundation here, so take into consideration my limited knowledge! I don't know how old everyone is and little things like that. I know that Scully only took German when she was in college, but too bad. She's taking it in high school, too. :P  
Also, I haven't decided on a name yet. Any suggestioons?  
**Disclaimer:** Is this _really_ necessary?

** Chapter One**

Dana Katherine Scully woke an hour earlier than seemed humanely possible. Looking at the clock, it was 4:15. With a muted groan, she turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but her mind would not stop spinning. _This is stupid_, she thought. _I complain all of the school year about not getting enough sleep and yet, on the last day of summer, the last day I'll be able to really sleep in for a year, I'm awake at the crack of dawn._

After an hour of laying around trying to get herself to stop thinking, Dana gave up and walked to the window. There were still boxes cluttering the room. She sighed. More unpacking to do. Every time she thought about the next day, a jolt and a rush of adrenaline kicked her out of whatever pleasant, calming things she had to think about. She lay back in bed to try to sleep again, dreading the next day. The First Day of School.

Dana had been drifting in and out of a half sleep for a few hours when she was woken by Melissa. Dana! I just had a dream!

Dana groaned. Good for you. Get off my bed. She rolled over. Now that she actually wanted to sleep, something was interrupting her.

No! Really! insisted Melissa. You were in it! Dana sat up. Dreams are what you are thinking when you sleep. Now, I'm really flattered that you think about me sometimes, butOh, Dana, shut up. I can't believe you can think that! Dreams have meaning! Dana rolled her eyes. Whatever the dream , it could wait at least until she had fully woken up. The redhead looked at her sister's face and sighed. Missy obviously wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Alright. What is it, then? Melissa gave a triumphant look, then summarized the dream shortly.

I dreamt that tomorrow, you ran into this guy in the hallway and you both started screaming at each other. I couldn't tell who won the fight, but you got a really big crowd and the teacher had to break it up! Then, later, you guys had to be partnered up for something. You were really mad. It was so vivid!

Dana stared for a moment. Then she slowly and calmly said, You woke me to tell me that tomorrow I'm going to have a screaming fit.  
And this just couldn't wait until I woke up, huh?I might have forgotten!God, Missy... Dana rolled over and closed her eyes. She heard Melissa grumble something, then get up and go back to her own bed. Dana pulled the curtains back in place and stared up at the ceiling. She smiled and shook her head. Melissa's little psychic energy thing was really annoying. But it was also funny. Dana didn't believe in the supernatural at all. In fact, though she came form a Catholic family, Dana decided by the time she was thirteen that she didn't believe in God. Her mother had not tried to force her. She believed in choice.

Dana glanced at the digital clock on her dresser. It was 8:00. Hardly worth trying to go back to sleep. Dana rolled out of bad and dressed quickly in her plain clothes. Careful not to wake Melissa, though her sister had not paid her the same courtesy, she walked down the stairs and out into the general living area.

No one was awake yet. It always felt nice to be awake early. Nice to think that she had things to do, and everyone else was just sleeping. Smiling, Dana ate breakfast and then sat down in a chair to read.

It was almost 10:00 before any signs of life appeared upstairs. Bored by this time of reading, Dana was checking her school list and her supplies to make sure she had everything. Of course, she did. She always did. Sometimes it was depressing how organized she was. At least she wasn't disorganized, though. She supposed that would be worse.

The day passed by quickly. Her mother reminded her constantly to go to bed early and to dress warmly and to bring a lunch and blah blah blah. After the nagging got worse in the afternoon, Dana told her mother squarely to _please_ be quiet, and that she could take care of herself in a _school_. Her mother, Maggie, had laughed. And stopped nagging.

Dana was a junior. The previous year she had gone to a school in California, but over the summer they had moved to Martha's Vineyard in Massachusetts. Dana didn't much mind; she hadn't made any lasting friends. She didn't very easily. Her family moved around a lot. So far, she had been to two other high schools, one for each grade. However, she was hopeful that they would stay in one place this time. It certainly seemed promising.

Dana's father was in the Navy. He was called away quite often and he was the reason they had to move around a lot. This time, he had promised that they would not move, even if it meant leaving service. Dana and her father shared a special relationship, despite his frequent absence.

Bill and Charlie, her brothers, spent most of the day moaning about going to their classes. Bill was a freshmen and Charlie was a senior. Missy and Dana talked about what they would do over the weekend. As Missy commented, Not even there yet and thinking about when we'll get out.

Dana went to bed at 8:00. She was keyed up about the next day, and in order to get any sleep at all she had to force herself not to think. It wasn't easy, but as she was contemplating ways to make her mind blank she drifted off.

Dana! Missy! Up now! No more sleeping in for you, girls!

Dana sat up instantly and felt a rush of dread mixed with excitement. She was so nervous. News school had very different manners. As a new student, she could be ignored, she could be welcomed, or she could be a victim. She personally liked to be ignored, but there usually was not a choice.

Missy was up quickly as well. They dressed on opposite sides of the room, sharing rushed conversation.

Dana was downstairs much faster than her sister, who was still deciding what to wear. Dana had laid it out the night before. She had wanted to get to school alone. As nice as it was to talk to her sister, some things were better in solitude.

She ate quickly and in silence, except for answering her mother's worried questions. She was out the door twenty minutes after waking. _Let's just get this over with_, she thought as she marched out.

The walk was not long. The school was only a few blocks down. When she reached the front, Dana began to become more than a bit nervous. She tried to fight it, but it always happened. She was usually a cool and composed person. Almost nothing could shake a reaction out of her. But she liked blending in with the crowd. And starting a new school was a sure way to get you to stick out.

She took a deep breath. _Here we go,_ she thought. _The moment has arrived._ And she entered.

The swarms of yelling high schoolers surrounded her, and she became one with the pack, so to speak. The kids crowded in the main sort of entrance hall, where they were apparently supposed to stay until the bell rang. Dana learned by listening to a group that there was to be an assembly of the whole school. Wondering exactly what to do and feeling out of place, like she always did in a new school, Dana wandered aimlessly around for a while.

Dana turned as someone tapped her on the shoulder. A dark haired girl with a blue shoulder bag was brightly smiling at her. Her entire face seemed like a smile was just how it was meant to be. Are you new here? Dana answered, slightly guarded. Sometimes a friendly face could be a mask to hide a long year of ridicule. But this seemed not to be so for the dark haired girl.

I'm Christie, but I hate that name. People call me Kay. What about you?

Oh, I love that name! I wish I had a nice name. Some people even use their last name, but I can't exactly use Michael, can I?

Dana smiled. She could tell that Kay was okay.

The dark haired girl talked nonstop. But it wasn't unpleasant. She could hold a conversation as well. It was just as well that she talked enough for both of them, though, because Dana had little to say herself. She was still slightly nervous with the unfamiliar surroundings.

At 7:30, a teacher called that the assembly was about to start. The miniature army trooped towards the gymnasium, which was were big meetings were held. Dana managed to find something to say to Kay and she was talking quite animatedly about when Bill had tried to dig to China with a potting shovel. She was almost done when someone knocked into her forcefully, almost pushing her to the ground. She managed to recover, though, and looked up to see a retreating back.

Hey, Fox! Jerk! Watch where you're going! Kay yelled after him, but the boy didn't look back. Kay glowered after him. Loser. You okay, Dana? The redhead nodded.

Who did you say that was?Mulder? Oh, he's just a senior loser. He's crazy. Thinks his sister was abducted by aliens when she was eight.No joke. He really believes it. He's okay to some people, but mostly he's a jerk. Call him Mulderhe hits you if you call him by his first name, Fox. Though, it's better to not call him anything and keep him and his crazy ideas at a distance.

Dana was only too happy to obey. Aliens? She thought people who believed were just in movies. Shaking her head, she listened as Kay told her about some of the teachers. The assembly room was pretty far offon the third floorbut they reached it after a few minutes.

The redhead listened politely as the principal did the usual it's-a-whole-new-year spiel. Kay was quiet, too, if only to be polite. Every so often, Dana glanced up and looked around at the group gathered. Most were whispering to one another and not paying attention at all. A few looked like they were listening, but obviously weren't. Dana found her mind wandering, but it didn't really matter, as long as she looked like she was paying attention to the teachers who were patrolling the seats and telling kids to stuff it. Dana started to really listen when the principal mentioned older partners.

A senior student will help show you around the new classes on your second day. No matter what grade you're in, you need someone to show you the ropes! Dana rolled her eyes. Phony teachers were so annoying. To Kay, she whispered, Who shows the seniors, then?On your first day, though, the principal continued, You will be introduced to your teachers. Until your grade is called, a study hall will be in session. Enjoy your first day! Every year is a new adventure in learning!

Dana tried not to gag as the principal finished. She could tell that many others felt the same. The assembly was over, though, so every grade went off to their own study hall. They were directed there by teachers, since schedules hadn't been passed out yet. Kay said she had to go to the bathroom and disappeared into the crowd.

Dana was about to enter her classroom when something slammed forcefully into her back. Watch it! a male voice cried. She crashed against the wall and whirled around. It was Mulder. Again.

Jesus! What's your problem, you? Dana hissed angrily, calling Mulder a name she would not have repeated in front of her mother. Mulder stopped and turned. Anger was written all over his features. Dana suddenly wondered what she had gotten herself into. It was too late to back out now, though, and she stood her ground. She only wished she had guarded her tongue a bit more carefully.

Who do you think you're talking to like that? The boy narrowed his eyes.

A jerk who can't even say excuse me!' The redhead glared upwards at the Mulder. He was tall and she was short. Had Dana been watching from the outside, she would have thought it comical. her heart was beating fast. It seemed as if everyone must be able to hear it. The only way she could keep herself from ultimate humiliation was to keep talking. _Witty comebacks..._ she thought frantically, and drew a blank.

Mulder knew he was in the wrong. But he wouldn't back down, not now. It was too late now. He cursed himself for not just ignoring her. A crowd had begun to gather around them. It occurred to Dana that this was probably not the best way to start off in a new school, but she stood her ground.

At least I don't shout obscenities at every passing person who happens to bump into me by accident!You're a liar! You've smashed me against the wall twice today. You did it on purpose!

Mulder looked like she had just slapped him in the face with the _liar_ comment. He bristled and glared.

Don't call me a liar! If anyone's a liar, it's you!What's your problem, anyway? Just couldn't go around, huh? You practically broke my shoulder, and you did it on purpose, you jerk!

The crowd consisted of most of the juniors and seniors now. There where various shouts of, Go Mulder! and Beat her into the dust!, since no one knew her name. Dana continued to glare. She couldn't believe it. He was flat out lying. She opened her mouth to say something else when she heard an authoritative voice call out of the crowd.

What's going on here? A teacher broke through the crowd, which unwillingly dissipated under his command. There was muttering of disappointment and some seniors clapped Mulder on the shoulder. Once everyone had been set about their business, he turned to Dana and Mulder. What do you think you're doing?

Mulder looked sullen and said nothing, glaring at the wall. Dana glared at the floor. The teacher glared at both of them. 

Dana finally looked up. Mulder ran into me in the hall twice today, and I wanted him to apologize. He wouldn't. She glared at the senior. And my shoulder hurts, too! she spat at him.

The teacher seemed to be trying not to laugh, but his expression was quickly controlled. I think we can all forget this, can't we? It is the first day. Dana and Mulder said nothing, finding the floor far more interesting than the teacher's face. He took this to be a yes, and dismissed Mulder to go to his class. He then turned to Dana. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?Yes. I'm Dana Scully.

The teacher checked his list. It seems fate has intervened, Miss Scully, because you're in my study hall. Come in.

Dana cursed herself and followed. No one noticed her enter, but Kay waved for her to sit down next to her. Apparently the dark haired girl had returned from her bathroom trip.

Did you seriously pick a fight with Mulder? she asked eagerly the moment Dana sat down. The redhead nodded and smiled a little. Jeez, you're brave! He's like, a head and a half taller than you!What does that have to do with it? Dana asked crossly. She didn't like stature jokes. Kay just laughed.

What happened, anyway? So Dana told her. Kay was amazed. She commented on Dana's stupidity, though.

Seriously, Dana. What were you thinking? Mulder doesn't have one of those I-don't-hit-girls complexes. He could have sent you sailing.Whatever. I don't like being pushed around, Dana said flatly.

I guess not!

The two girls spent the rest of the study hall talking about various things. The assembly for meeting their teachers was called, and Kay kept up a running commentary about which teachers were supposed to be good and bad. Dana nodded, and added her input where she had something to say. At the end of the meeting, folders were passed out with the names of their respective students on them. They had various teacher letters, handouts, sports info things in them. The usual. Also, they had the name of the senior the junior would be partnered with the next day. Dana didn't bother to open it yet. How will we know who fits the name? she asked Kay.

They'll have name tags. They're forced to wear them, even though they look really dorky. Dana hid a smile.

Anyway, my mom'll kill me if I get home more than a few seconds late. See ya! Kay walked off.

Dana left school happy. The day hadn't been so bad. So far there weren't any malicious psychotic students out to get her, besides Mulder. Yelling at him had actually been pretty fun, all things considered. She had sort of proven herself among the students. And the teacher who's study hall she was in, Mr. Cine, didn't hold it against her.  
Later, she would regret it.

Melissa, being a senior, didn't have anyone to show her around. However, she did get the folder handout with all of the usual information. She opened it right away, and was disappointed when it contained almost nothing of interest. Bill and Charlie were both liked their class fine. They would be spending a few months there before taking a vacation. Melissa had enjoyed her day immensely.

Dana, did you open the folder yet? she asked eagerly that night, before they went to bed. You get a partner to show you around! Maybe it's someone I know.What fol- oh, that one. I forgot about it. Dana took it out of her backpack and opened it. She shuffled through the various uninteresting leaflets to find the one sheet that had all of the partner information', as it was called. It stated exactly what was going on for anyone who hadn't been paying attention, times, dates, partner bonding advice, blah blah blah. At the bottom was the name of her partner.

Dana Scully will be paired up with:  
Fox Mulder


End file.
